


Bad Idea

by WeMermaid4this17



Category: Avengers, Spiderman Homecoming
Genre: Anxiety Peter, Emetophobia, Fevers, Parental Tony, Poor Peter Parker, SensoryOverload, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Sickfic, Tony has a heart, Tony has no idea what he doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeMermaid4this17/pseuds/WeMermaid4this17
Summary: Aunt May has a business trip to attend leaving Peter to stay with Tony. Too bad Peter hasn’t been feeling well, and he doesn’t know how to cope without Aunt May around.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’ll promise to call before you leave, and when you get off the plane and... oh! ...and when you get to your hotel.”   
“Yes, Peter.”   
“Actually can you call me on your way to your hotel? I’ll need the address and probably your co workers phone number in case you forget to charge....”   
“Peter, Sweetheart. I’m flying down to Orlando for a work conference I’ll only be a couple of days.”   
“Yeah, but what if...”   
“Peter.”   
Peter takes a breath he doesn’t realize he’s holding.   
“What if I need you?”   
  
May runs a hand through peter’s hair, brushing it away from his forehead.   
“Sweetie, you’re really warm.”   
Peter bites the inside of his lip when he hears the sigh escape from her lips.   
“If you’re not feeling well, I’m sure I can ask someone else to go in my place.”   
  


“No.”    
  


He knows how important this Conference is. Aunt May’s been talking about this for years. An invitation would likely end with a promotion, and Peter knew they needed it. So why did he feel like it was going to be the end of world if she left? 

“Why does everyone I care about always leave me?” Peter whispered under his breath.

“Did you say something?”

Peter shakes his head.

“Mr. Stark said that Happy will pick me up after school, If anything I’ll just sleep the entire time I’m there.”   
  


“Are you sure you should be at school. It feels like a fever.” She say sliding her hand to his cheeks and cusping the back of his neck.   
  


He shakes her off.   
“It’s fine, I’m fine... I’m just nervous.... it’s the first time we’ll be apart since Uncle Ben...”   
She shushes him from finishing the sentence.   
“Peter you went to Germany for a Stark Internship, and you were fine, you’ll be with Mr. Stark all weekend, just pretend it’s the same thing.”

 

“Right, right yeah totally right. It’ll be the same thing.”   
  
  
It wasn’t the same thing. He had managed okay for the first part of the morning, but when he’d miss the initial call from May saying she was taking off soon, he had pretty much shut down.   
He knew it was this irrational fear, but he couldn't keep his thoughts from going somewhere dark.

“Hey, dude. You okay?” Ned asked, popping up by his locker during lunch.   
  


Peter was on the brink of a complete meltdown.    
“Yeah, Ned I’m fine.” He lied.   
  


“Yeah? Cause you’re like sweating...”   
Peter leans back against his locker, slowly falling till he’s sitting on the ground.   
“Woah, Peter.”   
“I’m fine... I’m fine I just need like space or something.” He squeezes his eyes shut,  doing everything he can to breathe.   
Ned’s take a look around, it seems that everyone’s already at the cafeteria. They’re the only two in the hallway.   
“Dude.”   
Peter ignores his best friends concerned look to pull out his phone.   
  
To: Aunt May   
  
I had a biology quiz, can you still call?   
  
To: Aunt May   
Be safe   
  
To: Aunt May   
Don’t forget to call me when you land.   
  
To: Aunt May   
  
I think this was a bad idea   
  
To :Happy   
  
...Can you come pick me up?   
  
  
He’d just finished his last text before looking up to his best friend.   
  
“um...Aunt May's on a business trip and ...and I don’t know why I’m freaking out though.   
  
A soft smile appears on Ned’s face, while he helps his friend back to a standing position. He’s a little dizzy, but he manages to stay standing.

  
“Oh, I thought maybe it had something to do with,” he lowers his voice to a whisper. 

“You know.. Spiderman.”   
  


Peter just shakes his head, “No, but I’m going to see if Happy can pick me up.   
I promised Aunt May, that if I wasn’t feeling well, I’d go home.”   
  


Ned never breaks his soft smile.

  
A bell charms in Peter’s pocket, and he knows it isn’t Aunt May, but he can’t help but scroll through his text to her one more time.   
  
To Peter:   
Your Aunt said you might call... Be there in 10. Will you be okay until then?   
  


  
Peter felt his stomach drop, it wasn’t very comforting to find that even Happy had contact with May before he did, but he shoots a text back anyways.

  
“Want me to take you to the Nurse’s office?”   
  
Peter’s almost forgotten that Ned’s been with him the entire time. He had to remember to thank him later.   
  
“No, I’m gonna wait outside for my ride.... sorry.”

“No Problem Bro, and Peter... May will be back soon.”   
“Yeah...”   
  
The wait for Happy feels like eternity. He’s shaking under his jacket and he’s starting to think May was right, it is a fever.   
  
“Hey kid, you okay?”   
  
Peter wonders how long Happy has been waiting but he doesn't say anything, just silently hops in the back of the car, throwing his backpack to the floor and sprawls across the back seats.   
“What’s up kid? Talk to me.”   
  
A whine escapes his lips.   
“S’ A bad idea.”   
Peeking through his rear view mirror, he isn’t sure if Peter was talking to him.   
“Peter?”   
Peter Looks up, and that’s when Happy sees the tears.   
“Peter you need to tell me what’s going on, do I need to notify Tony?”   
  
The 15 year scrubs at his face but tears still fall.   
“I miss her.” He whispers.   
Happy isn’t very good at this part of the job, he’s suppose to just pick the kid up and drop him off for the boss to deal with.   
“It’s just a weekend, she’ll be home soon.”   
  
The ball drops in the pit of his stomach. Happy isn’t the first to say that, but it doesn’t ease the mind. He just didn’t understand, no one understood the panic that bubbled under his skin.   
  


He couldn't blame him though, Happy barely tolerated him on a good day, he couldn’t expect him to know what he was going through, eventually the tears subsided and the rest of the car ride was silent, only soft sniffling from Peter.   
  
He must have dosed off because Happy is outside of the car door shaking the boy awake.

“We’re here kid.”   
Peter throws his backpack over his shoulder, he knows that happy brought personal belongings earlier, he’ll have to add Happy to the list of people to thank.   
  
Peter expects Tony to be in the lab, so he’s mildly surprised to find the “former” playboy, “currently” billionaire philanthropist greeting him at the door.   
Peter can barely get a word out before Tony  presses his palm against his forehead; it’s surprisingly cool against his burning head.   
“Shit.”   
“Sorry.” Peter mumbles.   
Tony slides his hand from his forehead, down to his face until their firmly placed on his shoulder. With one hand he turns the boy around and marches him up to his room.   
“You, bed, now.”   
“Yes Sir.”   
  
The first thing Peter does when he gets to his room is charge his phone. He turns the volume up, checking and double checking to make sure he’ll be able to hear if May calls.   
Tony leans again the open door frame, arms folded tightly knowing all too well the inner turmoil running through the boy.   
  
“Pretty sure the volume works just fine, don’t you have like super hearing or something?”  He’s trying to be funny, but the expression that falls on Peter’s face says he doesn’t get the joke.   
  
“Okay Kid, you're running a fever, why don’t you change and get some rest.”   
  


“What if I miss her call again?”   
  


It’s takes Tony 3 long strides to sit next to Peter on his bed.  Now that he’s looking, he can see the boy shaking under his jacket. Eyes jumping, racing to keep up with his thoughts.   
“W..what if she forgets to call, or something happens to her plane, what if this was a bad idea, y...yeah, yeah this,this is a bad idea Mr. Stark.”   
  


The kid looks at him with a split second of complete focus before he falls into a panic in his arms.   
  


“I can’t do this Mr. Stark!” He cries.   
“I...” He wheezes “I..I can’t breath.”   
Tony isn't foreign to Panic Attacks, but he thinks Peter should be too young to be suffering from one.   
Tony’s afraid to put a hand on the boy, he knows about Peter’s sensory overload, and he doesn’t know how to relate to that kind of sensitivity.   
“Peter, let’s breath through this okay?”   
Tony Inhales, and he can feel Peter trying to copy him.   
He sounds like he’s choking on air, probably choking on his own tears if that were possible.   
“Come on Peter, you're  doing good. But you gotta keep breathing otherwise you’ll...”   
  


“Shit! Peter!”   
  


He doesn’t throw up, he didn’t have anything in his system to let go, it mostly just bile, his own spit that pukes into Tony’s lap, which only sends Peter into a bigger frenzy.   
  


“I..I...Mr. Stark.. I’m so..sorry. Sorry, I..I’m sorry.” He coughs.   
  


Screw the senses. Tony gently rub the boys back, pressing his thumb soothingly against the boys shoulder blade.   
“It’s okay, I’m okay, you're going to be okay.” He shushes.   
Tears and bile run down Peter’s face and he’s still trembling, as if trying to breathe isn’t enough.   
“It’s hot, and everything hurts.”

Tony doesn't know if anything he says is helping, but he doesn't let go of the boy. He holds him for several more minutes, until the panic settles, and when the Panic clears up, a wave of exhaustion settle deep into Peter’s bones, and Tony can feel the boy weight shift as if the boy is fighting with himself to stay awake.

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Amazing Spiderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Tony and how he has no clue how to help peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I was going with this... any ideas??

 

“He’s practically a super human. How can he get sick?”

“I’m sure he can fight off infections and bacteria, but a radioactive spider bite doesn’t make him exempt to teenage insecurities.”

“You’re kidding me!? The kid starts running a fever, and pukes until he passes out, and you want to say it’s from Teenage angst?” 

  
  


“Tony, do you know who you’re talking to? In case you’ve forgotten, You’re talking to the guy who turns into a Large Green Beast when he can’t handle the stress.”

The sigh over the phone echoes.

“Peter’s just a kid, he’s anxious to be away from family, and I saw his records. I know you have too.  It doesn’t take a genius to know that boy is terrified to lose anymore people in his life.”

 

Tony runs a hand over his temples.

“Yeah…”

They talk for a few more minutes, about how they are doing, things that are science related, Tony goes as far as to ask where his location is. Banner doesn’t tell him. But when the conversation ends, Tony’s smiling and he imagines that Bruce is too.

 

When did things get so messed up?

Tony pulls two glasses out from the cabinet. He fills both with ice, one with water and the other whiskey.

He doesn’t drink, not since Ultron. Sure a few drinks for the press, wine with Pepper, he’s even gone to a bar and drank with Rhodey, but this is different. He doesn’t drink alone, he just pours the whiskey over ice, presses the glass to his lips, inhales then he dumps it out over the sink.

 

He rummages through the medicine drawer, he doesn’t know what the kid can take, if he can take anything at all. He’s pretty sure May’s already landed, which means the kids missed another call from her. He considers calling her himself, if Peter stays asleep, he can probably get his private Jet to Orlando and fly her back before he wakes up.

 

“M..Mr. Stark?”

He turns, and he surprised to see the boy standing upright in his kitchen.

“You shouldn’t be up.”

Peter doesn’t quite understand so he takes a seat at the kitchen bar. He looks exhausted, and Tony can’t tell if he looks better or worse than when he walked in a few hours ago.

“May called. She um… I think she’s mad at me.”

Tony ruffles the boy’s hair, he’s trying to cheer him up, but he’s mostly checking the Fever

“Worried maybe, but Mad?”

He slides the glass with water to the boy, and he takes it in with small sips.

“She knew I was getting sick, but if I told her how bad it was, she would have stayed… and I couldn’t have that happen.”

Tony raises an eyebrow.

He was sure that he was crying because the kid missed his Aunt, but here he was saying something completely different.

 “Okay kid, you lost me.”

Peter pulls on the sleeves of jacket until his fingers are completely hidden.

“Don’t get me wrong Mr. Stark. I really want Aunt May here, but this jobs really important to her, I’ve already taken so much from her… I couldn’t take this too.”

 

Tony was a genius, he was a man beyond his time, but nothing in the books he read, could every prepare him for this moment. 

Sure, he’d imagine Tony Jrs. Might come out to haunt him for his past doings, he’d even considered Parenthood with Pepper, and yes he knew he’d become a Father figure and role model to the kid, but he imagined himself better as the Distant Uncle, coming and going with cool gifts, but never getting close enough to call it a relationship.

 

In that moment his heart said otherwise.

 

 “Peter, Can you hear yourself talking? You don’t really believe that do you?”

The minute the words rolled off his tongue he’d regret it. The boy was fragile without someone questioning his self esteem.

 

He trembles under Tony’s watchful eye.

“ No, Maybe… It’s just that it’s true.”

Tony shakes his head in disbelief 

“No kid you're wrong.”

Peter slams the glass back to the table, and it shatters, water spilling over the kitchen counter. “Then, why does everyone leave? Everyone I care about ends up leaving me! I thought being Spider-Man things would finally change but it’s only made everything worse.” He practically shouting, and Tony doesn’t have the heart to stop him.

“My parents, Uncle Ben, the stupid suit… Liz...”

 

This boy in front of Tony was absolutely broken, He’d take on Captain America and the other Avengers, he’d try and save the world from Alien Tech all on his own, he's proven himself a worthy Avenger everyday, better than Iron Man, Better than Captain America, probably worthy  of Thor’s Hammer, but the boy, Peter, Spider-Man, how could he not see how amazing he was.

 

“This is where I stop you.” Tony pulls out a rag and takes a seat next to the Kid, he  checks his hands for any cuts, and when he sees none, he swipes at the table.

 “That Fever you’re sporting, it has got you saying things that you don’t mean. Your parents didn’t leave you, that’s an accident and Ben, your Uncle must have been a great man to raise a kid like you, so I’m sorry if you feel like I left you because I took the suit away from you, but you’re not the only one who’s terrified to lose people.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing on A03. Let me know what you think. ^~^  
> Feedback much appreciated, and let me know if my grammar is bad, because it probably is.


End file.
